1788  Et tout a continué
by Isuzuu
Summary: Les "retrouvailles" entre Russie et Danemark, aux dépends de Suède.  Attention, yaoi, avec détails.


_Désolée si le contexte historique manque de précision et il est très, trèèèèès romancé (en gros, j'ai une ligne de base, mais je ne sais pas si ce que je raconte à l'intérieur s'est réellement passé de cette façon…). Il est déjà bancal par son « prédécesseur » (voir « de l'autre côté du miroir », dont il sera allusion quelques fois néanmoins j'espère que ce récit vous plaira. Ah, et aussi, yaoi yaoi. Ne laissez pas ce produit à hauteur des jeunes enfants, merci =D_

_

* * *

_

1788. Australie dirait que c'était l'année où les colons avaient ramené les vignes et leur avaient permis de boire. D'autres diraient que c'était l'année où des associations luttant contre l'esclavage avaient été mises en place. Amérique hurlerait en s'exclamant que c'était l'année où entra en vigueur la Constitution des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. France lui… A cette époque, il était bien trop occupé à ses propres affaires pour venir faire fleurir des roses rouges dans les maisonnées voisines.

2 juillet. Au milieu de toutes ces réformes, de tous ces changements, il y avait des pays en Europe qui entraient en guerre. Les pays d'Europe étaient toujours en guerre, me direz-vous, peu importait la raison ils en trouvaient une, surtout à l'Est.

Oui, mais. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Pologne qui avait décidé de faire crouler la maison russe sous le fumier récent de ses hordes de poneys roses, c'était Suède qui avait abdiqué aux ordres de son supérieur Gustave III pour attaquer de front le grand méchant loup, profitant du fait que Catherine II menait une guerre contre Turquie par le biais du grand blond aux yeux violets.

C'est là que commence notre histoire, ou plutôt, que recommence notre histoire, puisque jamais elle ne s'arrêta ni ne se présenta à une porte en hurlant qu'elle voulait y entrer, non. Tout était soigneusement agencé, avec une minutie parfaite, tous les éléments s'emboitaient avec calme dans l'immensité historique. Alors tout reprenait, oui. Tout continuait comme il avait toujours été le cas.

Et il n'était pas question de faire un arrêt sur image.

Une promesse se formait de la même matière que le verre qui s'écrasait à cet instant au sol en se déchirant de mille manières. Tout aussi risible. Tout aussi fragile. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle explose, se brise jusqu'à son cœur, laissant de part et d'autres de ce dernier des filaments d'espoir qui se perdaient au fil du temps, qui venaient blesser ceux qui se prenaient à les ramasser. Les chérir même, de temps à autres. Pourtant, il le savait, Ivan. Il le savait, que les promesses n'étaient rien d'autres que des mots. A chaque fois cependant, ça lui faisait mal. Pauvre gosse ? Il ne le pensait même pas. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant au-dehors, attendant, il ne lui avait rien dit. Ivan avait juste vu ses yeux. Ses yeux qui exprimaient de la douleur, de la peine. Pourquoi ? Il le laissait libre, non ? Il pouvait aller et venir comme il le souhaitait, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il l'avait entendu. Il avait tourné son visage vers lui, un bref instant. Russie avait resserré la main sur son verre pendant qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers la fenêtre, guettant un signe, une échappatoire. Ce regard-là, il voulait dire « Tu ne me retiendras pas éternellement. Su-san viendra me chercher, un jour ou l'autre. J'ai juste à attendre, il viendra. »

Il avait lâché son verre, fulminant, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de le punir, de le garder avec lui, tandis que ses deux laquais Baltes s'empressaient autour de lui, s'affairant pour nettoyer les dégâts. Il avait finalement trouvé. Il l'avait fait enfermer dans sa chambre, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, sans qu'il ne puisse voir personne, de cette pièce sans ouverture sur l'extérieur, sans ouverture sur le monde. Il ne pouvait plus observer le soleil que dans ses rêves. Russie soupçonnait sa grande sœur Ukraine de lui tenir compagnie, de temps en temps, mais ne l'ayant jamais pris sur le fait il ne put rien affirmer concrètement. Au fond, il l'avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, Finlande. Et le Russe, il le savait. Il ne l'avait jamais véritablement eu, et il ne l'aurait jamais. Il était à Suède. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, lui, c'était briser leur parfait petit couple, les séparer tant que le temps le lui permettrait. Naïvement il avait pensé pouvoir faire changer les choses, mais il avait eu profondément tort. Jamais il ne le pourrait, pas pour eux. Et ça, il le savait. Même s'il tentait de se persuader du contraire.

Il avait raison, Tino. Berwald lançait une offensive contre Ivan. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Le Suédois ne revendiquait pas les terres finlandaises, il semblait seulement vouloir profiter de cette guerre que le Slave menait depuis un certain temps déjà contre Turquie pour l'attaquer. Les bras lui en étaient tombés, quand la tsarévine lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ah, Suède l'attaquait. Ah. Il s'en doutait, mais qu'il l'attaque sans chercher à retrouver ses possessions finlandaises… C'était d'un ridicule. Le russe avait néanmoins été avec son armée, prêt à se battre contre l'oppresseur, comme se faire doit. Il avait avancé avec eux, dans les plaines. L'ennemi ne devait pas atteindre Saint Petersbourg, jamais. Il ne devait pas atteindre la famille impériale, jamais. Pour une armée aussi réduite, les objectifs étaient immenses. Les rêves aussi.

Leur campement beaucoup moins, déjà. Ils faisaient du bruit. Ils faisaient la fête. Ils buvaient. Oh, les soldats savaient très bien que pour certains, voire beaucoup, d'entre eux, ce serait la dernière soirée qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Alors ils buvaient, ils riaient, ils chantaient à qui voulait les entendre. Assis dans un coin à les regarder, Ivan n'était pas peu fier de ses troupes. Ils avaient peur, il le savait. Il le sentait. Mais ils continuaient de rire pour faire passer cette peur. Cette nuit lorsque la lumière serait éteinte et qu'ils ne feraient plus un bruit, aucun ne dormirait. Tous, ils seraient à l'affut, tremblants, priant le ciel de leur accorder quelques jours de répit encore. Et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils auraient dû.*

Quelques jours passés, et c'était l'hécatombe. Des coups de fusils qui résonnaient dans tous les sens, tonitruants, blessant non seulement le cœur, le corps, mais aussi l'âme de ceux qui étaient présents. Ils voyaient leurs camarades mourir sous leurs yeux, leurs compagnons tomber les uns après les autres. Ils avaient beau se battre, toujours ils revenaient. L'un tombait, un autre se relevait. La Mort, omniprésente, se conduisait comme un troubadour, invitant chacun à jouer avec elle, à danser dans ses bras voluptueux. De son siège reculé, Russie cherchait Suède du regard. Il ne pouvait intervenir dans la bataille qui faisait rage, évitait de son mieux de croiser le regard suppliant de ses propres soldats qui venaient ramper à ses pieds pour lui demander de l'aide. Ce soir-là fut plus sombre pour les troupes. Repliées, en alerte, Ivan pouvait entendre de son lit des soldats pleurer, il entendait le tintement des chapelets entre leurs doigts qui s'entrechoquaient. Personne ne voulait mourir.

Et pourtant. Cette situation dura pendant des semaines encore. Les Suédois, les Russes, qui tiraient dans l'optique de tuer l'ennemi autant qu'ils pouvaient. Suède qui ne se montrait pas, ou que peu. Des combats qui n'en finissaient pas. Des nuits que Russie passait sous ses draps, à l'écart des autres, tentant d'échapper au monstre de ses cauchemars, tentant d'échapper au monde. Tentant d'échapper aux lamentations silencieuses de ses hommes qu'il ressentait tout autant dans son cœur. Il le savait, pourtant. Il le savait que lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir. Il pouvait passer sous la direction de l'autre, être asservi, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement mourir, comme les Hommes mouraient. Mais il avait peur. Il ne voyait plus de tournesols dans ses rêves, seulement des champs où s'alignaient des tuyaux qui lui cachaient le soleil. Quand il se présentait devant ses troupes il restait de marbre, tout sourire, mais au fond, il était toujours cet enfant qui redoutait plus que tout d'être seul et abandonné.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu as bien vieilli pour entreprendre une guerre seule, tu en es quasiment… mh… grand ?

Les batailles s'accumulaient. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Et ce soir-là, Russie avait fini par croire que c'était la fin, oui, la véritable fin, comme celle des histoires qui étaient racontées aux petits enfants. Le chevalier en armure vainquait le grand méchant ogre, tout rentrait dans l'ordre et tout allait pour le mieux. C'était sans compter sur une autre Nation, qui avait décidé de lui venir en aide. Grandeur d'âme ? Cela aurait plu à Ivan d'y croire, mais il se doutait que sa venue avait plus à voir avec le fait que son bienfaiteur cherchait n'importe quelle occasion pour se battre avec Suède qu'en reconnaissance d'un passé commun et d'une… amitié ? Il n'aurait pas su définir la relation qui le liait à lui, en réalité. Tout était trop flou.

Avec un sourire, il le regarda, là, devant lui, ce blondin au rire enjoué et bienveillant qu'il avait… admiré ? aimé ? La différence était faible. Si ça se trouve, il l'admirait encore à cet instant, de rester de marbre alors que lui n'arrivait pas à rejouer l'exploit. Un sourire, c'était facile d'en sortir un. Un sourire comme les siens, c'était déjà plus difficile. Il avait cet air qui donnait envie aux gens de lui donner tout et n'importe quoi sans confession, l'air d'un brave type que la confiance bordait d'un manteau de velours depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Danemark, répondit le Russe avec un sourire, tandis que les troupes danoises s'installaient dans le campement.

- Toi aussi tu trouves ?, répondit ce dernier, tout sourire, un sourire bien plus éclatant que celui du Russe qui lui aurait valu, à notre époque, d'être embauché par Colgate.

Ivan le détailla un peu. Ses cheveux blonds comme des pétales de tournesol, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, il les connaissait déjà par cœur, de mémoire. C'était un portrait qu'il avait conservé dans sa tête depuis des années. Il n'avait pas changé, le Danois. Peut-être ses traits s'étaient-ils tirés, peut-être. Mais déjà Russie s'était approché et avait passé la main dans sa chevelure blonde, scrutant chaque recoin de son visage, sans pudeur aucune. Pendant qu'il le faisait tomber en arrière aussi, s'installant au-dessus de lui, un sourire toujours accroché sur son visage, un air rêveur qui venait s'y implanter. Et le hurlement du Danois pour venir casser l'ambiance.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Stoppé dans un geste devenu machinal, Russie le regarda dans les yeux, perdant quelque peu son sourire sous la surprise. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Non, ce n'était pas permis de caresser la joue, l'oreille, les cheveux de Danemark. Surtout en temps de guerre. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Surtout quand ça fait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il est arrivé, et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lui proposer de boire quelque chose. Réflexion très intéressante, jusqu'au moment où il sentit la main du Danois se refermer sur son col, ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je. refuse. d'être. en. dessous, lui murmura-t-il. Tu as grandi Ivan, trop même, mais je suis toujours au-dessus de toi, je l'ai toujours été.

Russie n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise que le Danois l'embrassait à nouveau, doucement. Le Slave se prit au jeu. Avec bien plus de passion qu'un simple jeu néanmoins, ignorant les revendications danoises quant à la place qu'il voulait occuper. Il avait toujours été « au-dessus », peut-être, mais à présent il était là, avec lui, et comme il l'avait si gentiment remarqué le Russe avait grandi. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête à présent elle était loin l'époque où il devait escalader les meubles pour attraper ses vêtements. L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Ou pas. Il pensait avoir « gagné » en entendant le gémissement poussé par Danemark tandis qu'il passait la main dans son pantalon, mais il avait tort. Profitant de sa distraction, le Danois inversa les rôles d'un coup de reins et se remit à l'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'il lui ôtait son pantalon trop encombrant avec ardeur, frémissant. Attachant sa langue à la sienne, refusant de le laisser partir, Russie agrippa les hanches de son compagnon pour le coller contre lui, ôtant à son tour ce bas qui leur faisait défaut. Restait ce souci de place que Russie régla bien vite en écartant les jambes de Danemark, malgré ses protestations tonitruantes. Il le soupçonna un instant de l'avoir chéri, lui, gamin, parce qu'à l'époque il le dominait. Mais les tendances s'étaient inversées. Et, tandis que le Russe le prenait doucement, embrassant son cou, en première loge pour entendre les hurlements du Danois qui décidément ne se faisait pas prier pour faire un tapage incommensurable, il chassait ses pensées et ses doutes. La guerre, le champ de bataille, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reporté tout ça au lendemain. Mais là, si. Sous les cris stridents de son compagnon qu'il n'aurait su déterminer si c'était des cris de plaisir ou de douleur, il se vidait de tout. Ses tracas, sa rancœur, tout. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs, vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, que les soldats n'aient pas accouru. Et ça continuait. Le Russe qui avançait, le Danois qui hurlait, entrecoupant de temps en temps ses cris de petits gémissements de plaisir qu'il aurait sans doute voulu étouffer. Et les va-et-vient qu'il perpétuait, jonglant entre des mouvements rapides et courts et d'autres plus lents mais aussi plus amples. S'accordaient à ces différents rythmes des mélodies différentes de la part de Danemark, qui prenait sans doute un plaisir bien différent de celui du Russe. Puis le soulagement. Un léger cri encore accompagné d'un tressaillement de la part du Danois. Ensuite, plus rien. Les deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, frémissants encore au moindre contact. De légers gémissements encore de la part du Danois.

- Je vais pas pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine…, geint-il de même.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre. Il est aisé de croire qu'ils sont restés sur place car personne ne prit la peine de venir les chercher. Le lendemain, ce fut la course pour récupérer des vêtements salis par la terre avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la bataille, le sang, la mort. Chaque jour qui suivit, ils durent se battre, tous. Russes et Danois, main dans la main, luttaient contre l'offensive suédoise. Et ça fonctionnait. Les suédois perdaient du terrain, peu à peu. Bientôt Russie et Danemark se présentèrent face au terrifiant Suède, que beaucoup craignaient. Personne ne sut ce qui advint à cet instant toujours est-il que les troupes suédoises firent demi-tour.

FIN

* * *

*« _Regardez-le, il prie pour sa vie. Et s'il ne le fait pas, il devrait_ » Cette réplique vient du film Snatch (excellent film, ceci dit en passant) eeeeh non, je ne suis pas capable de sortir des répliques aussi magnifiques de moi-même, désolée ~


End file.
